Let the Moment Last Forever
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: If only for those four minutes...  A oneshot centered around Missile and Kamila.  Reviews are greatly appreciated.


**Let the Moment Last Forever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ghost Trick_.

The first time, he couldn't hide his joy. There she was, just like he remembered. The smile on her face was the one he'd come to love these past two years, and he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Anything…

The second time, he was a little surprised. Perhaps that should have been his first reaction, but he had just been so happy to see her doing okay, walking around and living without a care. Even this time, he couldn't stop his heart from swelling with joy at the sight of her.

So full of life…

The third time, he longed to be more than just a simple observer. He wanted her to talk to him, pet him, look at him… More than anything, he wanted her to hear him. If only she could hear his cries. But she was in her own little world.

A world he would never again be a part of…

The fourth time, he was determined. He would find some way to reach his little mistress! More energetic than ever, he had given it his all…

…and failed.

The fifth time, he was certain. He could do it this time. He'd just been getting used to things before. Now, he had the basics figured out.

But it still wasn't enough…

The sixth time, he couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. He had tried so hard, but he hadn't been able to do anything. All he could do was watch.

Over and over again…

The eleventh time, he had wished. With all his little heart, he had wished for a miracle. But the result was the same as always.

No one could hear him anymore…

The sixteenth time, he had scolded himself. He had sworn to devote his life to her, yet he had spent so long just sitting back and watching, praying for a change he knew would never come. He'd seen it all so many times now, surely he could think of something.

Right?

The twenty-fifth time, he had been forced to face the facts. There was nothing he could do. No matter how hard he tried, it always resulted in failure.

If only he were stronger…

The twenty-sixth time, he was distracted. What should he do? Continue watching? Leave? No, he could never just leave. He couldn't even bear the idea of leaving things like this.

She never did like a mess…

The twenty-ninth time, he felt defeated. He couldn't change the situation, yet he couldn't just walk away. He could only keep on watching.

With a broken heart…

The thirty-fourth time, he was angry. Angry at fate for being so cruel… Angry at the people responsible for all this… Angry at himself, for being unable to keep his promise…

Forgive me…

The thirty-fifth time, his anger had given way to sorrow. He'd never been angry before, and it had only made him feel worse. He couldn't understand anything anymore, least of all the strange stinging in his eyes.

My…

The thirty-seventh time, he had finally been unable to hold the tears back. He just cried and cried, letting out all the sorrow and despair.

My Miss Kamila…

The forty-third time, he found that he couldn't cry anymore. So he just watched, his empty heart in pieces.

Would he ever be whole again?

The forty-eighth time, he started thinking about his mistress. He wondered where she was now. How he longed to see her again…

Just one more time…

The fifty-sixth time, he felt tired. Was that even possible? He felt as though watching this scene play out was all he could do, but he wanted so badly to just curl up into a ball and sleep.

Forever…

The sixty-first time, he started feeling nostalgic. He missed how things used to be. Those days of curling up on the sofa and of barking at even the slightest noise seemed like a distant memory. He knew those days would never return, but he still wished he could change things.

If only for her…

The seventy-fifth time, he decided to try again. All that time spent thinking about the past had taken its toll on him. He was Miss Kamila's only hope! For that reason, he couldn't give up.

No matter how many times fate refused to change…

The eighty-second time, he had realized the truth. His powers alone would never be enough. If only there was someone else who could help him-help her. He thought of searching for someone, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

Not even in death…

The eighty-seventh time, he watched more intently than usual. He knew eventually he would have to leave, so that he could find someone to help him save her. But before that, he wanted to make sure he would remember. Those gentle eyes… That soft voice… The smile that made his heart feel a little less broken…

Did she remember him?

The ninety-ninth time, he knew he would never forget-that everything had burned itself into his mind. Those gentle eyes… That soft voice… That happy smile… Everything that made up his Kamila. That loud bang… The red soaking the front of her dress… Her wide, lifeless eyes…

Everything that showed his beloved Kamila was no longer there.

For nearly the hundredth time, Missile watched Kamila's body fall beside his own. He watched until the scene faded on their bodies, side-by-side. His life as an innocent, sheltered puppy had ended that day. He had lost his life, and he had awoken to find his Miss Kamila had lost hers, too.

Though he could not move his body anymore, Missile still desperately reached for his fallen mistress. That was when he had discovered that he had some kind of strange power. Through experimentation, he learned that he could swap objects. He wasn't sure what to think of this.

His death had also granted him two other abilities. The first was the ability to replay the moment of a person's death, and the second was the ability to travel back in time to four minutes before that death.

When Missile had discovered these powers, he had gone back in time to try and save his mistress. Over and over again, he had desperately tried to prevent her tragic fate, and over and over again, he had been forced to watch her die. He'd watched those last four minutes so many times, he could remember every detail perfectly, but it was always the worst ones that held his thoughts. He never would have been able to take it, had it not been for the memory of his beloved Miss Kamila and her sweet smile.

The men who had killed him and Miss Kamila, he had heard them saying that Miss Lynne had also been killed, at some junkyard on the edge of town. To have lost both his mistresses in one night…it was just too terrible!

But maybe Miss Lynne could help. If she had powers like his, she would certainly come and help him save Kamila. He didn't want to leave his little mistress' side, but he knew he didn't have a choice. It was the only way he could help her. He would leave…in a little while.

But first, he wanted to watch just one more time. He knew it would always come to the same, tragic conclusion-that both his life and Kamila's would be taken…but only at the very end. He would endure those bloodstained final moments…

Because in those four minutes, he could see his smiling Miss Kamila and how it used to be…and pretend it would last forever.


End file.
